Annie Beta
Anti-Beta lives in a run-down looking apartment in Anti-Laynopolis. She ended up living there after her family left her with a key there. She used to work as a mechanic at the dam but stopped and looked after Anti-Jeremiah's workshop as he was in hospital. Personality Annie is a very easily angered person, though this is most likely due to the fact she struggles with showing much emotion in general, her robotics might have suppressed this. She can get easily stressed about things which usually contributes to her crabbiness. Annie can get very defensive, especially about her work, even though she doesn't see her machines ever to be good enough. She's a bit of a Tsundere and is very weary of caring about others in general. There are a few people that she genuinely cares about. Strengths and Weaknesses With her robotics, Annie is very strong and can pick up very heavy objects. She sometimes doesn't really know her own strength and has been know to accidentally hurt others when she does not mean to. She is also able to survive with the loss of her robotic arm as she can rebuild it later. Thanks to her robotics, Annie is able to see in the dark and weight herself down to the ground. Annie is a user of Armament and is capable of turning her non robotic fist in a thick black steaming harden substance, this allows her to punch through the toughest of elements. Her punches are not weakened in water when her fist is armament. Combined with Annie's strength the force of Annie's armament punch is 120lbs. Annie learned how to use Armament when in a close death match against Anika. Even though she can swim, her robotics make her heavy so she sinks easily. Annie's robotics are waterproof so they don't rust though she still needs to occasionally replace some parts and her attacks are slower and due less damage in the water. She is prone more by electric shocks. Likes and Dislikes Annie likes machinery and spends most of her time working with them though she has had a couple of mishaps (including trying to fix Kit a number of times) which she would be very reluctant to talk about. She hates sleeping as she finds it a liability and believes it's a time waster. She also hates idiots, She has little patience for them. Annie loathes the current society above the underground city, because of their discrimination towards outcasts like her. She thinks all humans have the same ulterior motives. Background Anti-Cari and Anti-Beta.PNG You broke him annie.PNG Pipe.PNG Anti-Beta vs Anti-Cari.PNG Anti-Cari and Anti-Beta.PNG Anti Beta is just glad Iota didn't get into her timeline.PNG Annie.PNG Annie will beat the stockholm syndrome out of caris if she has to.png Kiss me you idiot.png Gamer Annie on a wall.png Annie and Kitteh.PNG Gamer and Annie Sleeping.png Gamer and Annie fluff.png Annie see's Gamers scheme.png Annie originally lived with her parents and sister in the outer areas of Laynopolis. She didn't really get along with her father as he never seemed to approve of anything she did, even if it was much better than what her sister was capable with. This frustrated Annie and eventually she got into learning about mechanics and machinery. Eventually she decided to leave school and take up a job in engineering at 16, but got into a fight with her father about it. Annie used to get into a lot of arguments with her father over her anti-social behaviour and obsession with robotics but this time her father was tired of it. When she returned home the next day she found her father abandoned her and disappeared with the rest of the family, leaving her with a set of keys to an apartment in the underground city. Annie went down to the underground but had no idea where the apartment was supposed to be, and most of the Nanotypes she attempted to ask either ignored her or sent her in the wrong direction. She eventually bumped into Caris, who had been looking for somewhere to stay and after making a deal to let the fox live with her, Caris showed Annie the way there. Annie eventually got a job at the dam, which was located in the underground. She made a couple of friends from around the underground like Jericho and Lucinda , but mostly kept to herself and concentrated on her own projects when she wasn't working. She managed to create a modified robotizer, that was different to the current clinical robotizers used in hospitals. Annie and Caris ended up meeting Andrew after witnessing the apartment block he had been living in at the time collapsed. Annie let him stay with them when she realized he was Jericho's cousin. Even though she had people around her that cared about her, Annie's mood just grew lower. She decided one day that she was going to use the robotizer she created on herself, since she had already tested it and deemed it was safe. When she wakes up disorientated to find Caris and Andrew there and had stopped the process, Andrew then trying to break the machine. Annie gets angry and tells him to back away from it but before he manages to she attacks him, and ends up taking his eye out with a pipe. When she comes to her senses, both Caris and Andrew are gone and she immediately regrets her decision. She is tempted to finish the robotic process but sees that the damage that Andrew had done meant that she would need to get a whole load of parts to fix it, in the end deciding not to bother and deconstucting what's left. To her surprise Caris eventually returns after a couple of days and denies about anything to do with the whole situation ever happening and wants to continue staying with Annie. Annie finds out about Jericho who had been put in hospital by "a bunch of street thugs" according to the police but is told otherwise by Jericho. She agrees to help him out and keep the workshop he owns running until he gets better since Andrew had disappeared without a trace. Category:Female Category:Cat Category:Neutral Category:Armament User